Supply Cupboards
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: Sirius and Remus have a long history with supply cupboards. They've more than once been caught doing more than hiding in them and quite often it had been close to the full moon and the wolf had a habit taking over and saying things that Remus would never. Told by Sirius and Remus.


**Here's another little one shot I've come up with while I'm working on a new chapter fic because let's face it, **_**Black and Lupin: School Days**_** just isn't going anywhere anymore. So I'll be taking it down in the next few days. I've been having a lot of ideas that I like much better.**

**This little story is told by Sirius and Remus and it should be pretty easy to follow.**

**Rating: er…M I'd say.**

**I hope you enjoy and please drop me a review if you like it.**

* * *

Supply Cupboards

We have a long history with supply cupboards, Remus and I. We've done just about everything in them from hiding from the staff to snogging and sometimes more. We were caught quite a few times, often right near the full moon and Remus's lust allowed the wolf to momentarily take over. We're going to share a couple of them now, whether Remus likes it or not. Now Remus, relax, you know it turns me on when you growl.

…

It was the day before the full moon and I hadn't been thinking. Yeah, I know, what else is new?

"In here" I said, pulling Remus into a supply cupboard.

"Why?" he said dubiously.

"You know why" I shut the door and ran a hand down his arm.

"Sirius," he pulled the light cord "Someone could come in here."

"Yeah" I grinned while moving my hand to his crotch "you and me if we do it right."

His breath hitched but then he swatted my hand away "Sirius! No, not in a supply cupboard. Our first time will be some place more comfortable."

"Is that a promise?" I gave him my best puppy dog look.

He cupped my cheek "Yes."

"Can we at least snog while we're in here? I really want to snog you" I lowered my voice and put my hand behind his neck.

I've noticed that when Remus is aroused his brown eyes burn with vibrant gold "I think that can be arranged" he said huskily and closed the distance between us. Remus normally started a snogging session softly and let the passion and heat build, this time he came at me like a hippogriff in mating season. That right there should have told me that the wolf had taken over, especially since when his tongue wasn't in my mouth it was licking my face. I didn't fight it because I loved it when he was passionate. His hand was under my robes, that's when I clued in.

"Remus" I moaned "Remus, snap…"

His back was to the door so he didn't see it open "Remus" I said more urgently.

In response he shoved me against the shelves and something fell on our heads. This didn't stop him though and I tasted flecks of metal in my mouth. What the…?

I got the box off our heads and realised we'd been doused in glitter. I pushed Remus back and started spitting out what had gotten in my mouth "Remus, please, we've just been covered in glitter."

"So?" he ran his hand down my arm and at the same time I noticed his eyes were completely gold I saw who had opened the door. It was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, looking amused and shocked respectively. I was going to play it cool, really I was but then this happened:

"Remus" I said "you'd better turn around."

His eyes narrowed "No. I am the Alpha, you will turn around." Merlin, Remus did tend to get rather, er, dominant close to the full moon.

"Moony," I hissed "we're not alone."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he turned and he growled at the teachers "Do you mind?" he said "we were here first. You'll have to wait your turn."

My mouth fell open "Moony" I put a hand on his shoulder "you really shouldn't…"

But he ignored me "It really is quite rude you know. Besides," he waved a hand at Dumbledore "I thought you were gay."

If I were a muggle cartoon, my jaw would have hit the floor, come back up and knocked me unconscious. I couldn't believe he just said that. Even I didn't speculate about a teacher's sexuality to their face.

"Mr Lupin" McGonagall said after recovering from her own shock "I expected better of you" she rarely said anything else when she was particularly frazzled.

Dumbledore chortled "It's quite all right, Minerva. Actually, this cupboard contains Halloween decorations, the staff is going to decide which ones we want to use?"

"The staff?" said Remus, er, Moony rather "Is that a euphemism for your…?"

I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence—he'd never forgive me if I hadn't. "Remus John Lupin" I turned him around and slapped him "Snap the fuck out of it!"

"Language Mr Black!" McGonagall shouted.

Remus's eyes cleared "Sirius? Why'd you just hit me?"

I turned him around to face the professors "Wolf had taken over, Remus, had to snap you out of it somehow."

Remus went rigid "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, professors, oh my God" then he coughed and spat "Why is there glitter in my mouth?"

McGonagall was livid and her face was Gryffindor red "You boys are in serious trouble."

"It's not Remus's fault" I said "I seduced him, I woke up the wolf."

"Sirius, be quiet."

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!"

"We'll both be punished" Remus said firmly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "and I think a suitable punishment is for the two of you to walk around the rest of the day as you are now."

I blinked "You mean covered in glitter?"

"That is correct. Now off to dinner with you boys. We'll say no more about this."

…

I must state for the record that this is against my better judgement but then Sirius has a way of making me do things that are against my better judgement

The year was 1976, a month after that horribly embarrassing incident he told you about and the moon was full. Now, because Sirius neglected to mention this, we had been a couple for a few months and we had been mainly just been snogging like mad. We had yet to fully consummate our relationship but we were getting closer every day. It would have been sooner but I was a little bit skittish after that glitter catastrophe. On this day that I'm referring to, we'd been performing oral sex on each other for about a week. This unfortunately is important to know…excuse me a moment, there's a certain canine animagus that needs quieting…

Sorry, about that. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. It was the full moon and I had some time before I needed to report to Madam Pomfrey and I was in a mood. The wolf was stirring near the surface and had considerably fewer inhibitions than I did and, as you may have guessed, he had already seen Sirius as his, err, possession.

I came up behind Sirius as he was talking to James and Peter about our plans for tonight and wrapped my arms around him "Padfoot" I said lustily "dear one, let's go somewhere private."

Considering where I had put one of my hands, I knew he was responding.

Peter put a pillow over his face and James rolled his eyes and said "Please, please go somewhere private."

Sirius turned in my embrace "I'm all yours, Moony. Let's go, I have the perfect place in mind."

…

I arched an eyebrow when we reached our destination "The supply cupboard outside of the staff room? Are you mad?"

"Come on, Moony" he ran a hand down my side "the risk of being caught will make it more exciting."

Any other phase of the moon and I wouldn't have agreed, especially after last time. We went into the cupboard and I shoved Sirius against the shelves and attacked his mouth. Then I lowered myself to what I was really after. I didn't have my mouth on Sirius's not-so-mini Padfoot for very long when the cupboard door opened and we heard

"Mr Black! Mr Lupin!" it sounded like Professor McGonagall.

Sirius tensed and he made a sort of squeaky sound "Uh, hullo professors."

I let go of Sirius's manhood and calmly regarded what appeared to be almost every teacher in school and said "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something."

"Remus!" Sirius pulled me to my feet and slapped me "snap out of it!"

I blinked and realised what I had said (most of the time I forget what the wolf says but tonight we were more in sync) "Oh my God" I backed away "I'm so sorry. Oh my God" I saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Dumbledore and Sprout, what were they all doing here? "Oh my God, oh my God."

"Remus" Sirius put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me out of the cupboard "repeatedly saying 'oh my God' is not going to help."

Professor McGonagall was livid "Just what do you think you two were doing?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled "I think it's obvious what they were doing, Minerva."

My face was on fire and I was lost for words.

"I expected better of you, Mr Lupin" Professor McGonagall was saying (it's about the only thing she says when I get in trouble) "you know very well the school rules and…"

"Calm yourself, Minerva" Dumbledore said.

I found my voice "I'm really sorry, Professors. I know the rules, it's just…well, please don't blame Sirius, it's not his fault…"

"Hey," Sirius interrupted "it was my idea to use the supply cupboard. So if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me, not Remus."

Professor Dumbledore checked his pocket watch "I think in light of the circumstances, we'll let this go by. No one will get in trouble tonight." He kept letting us slide when we were caught in these compromising positions and it was driving me mad.

"But we should be punished…" I started.

Sirius covered my mouth "Remus, luv, don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

I was too stunned to respond, Sirius never got those Muggle sayings right, he sure picked a hell of a time to finally manage it.

Dumbledore chuckled "Remus, you'd best report to Madam Pomfrey, it's getting late."

"Yes of course" I started to leave when Sirius grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss, right there in front of the professors. It didn't really matter, I guess as McGonagall and Dumbledore already knew and since they had all seen me, well, you know.

"See you later, Moony" he murmured.

My face was red for a week after that and I never could manage to look any of the teachers in the eye again.

…

Tell them about that joke they played on you when you were a teacher, Moony.

No.

Come on, it's funny. I'll make it worth your while.

*growls* Yes, yes you will.

…

Seven years, it was inevitable that we rub off on the professors somehow but did it have to be in such an embarrassing manner? Not very long after the start of term, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick decided to have a bit of fun with the newest staff member (namely me). I know the idea sounds absurd but apparently there is no rule against teachers pranking other teachers. But really, did they have to this to me, at a time like this? It was actually kind of cruel, in my opinion, unless, like me, in their heart of hearts they believed Sirius was innocent too.

It was my second week of work and I was relaxing in the staff room with a book and a fudge pop. I wasn't paying much attention to anyone else in there, though I heard Professors McGonagall and Flitwick whispering about something or other. I wasn't listening. I was too engrossed in my book; I was reading The Hobbit for the thirty-second time.

Bilbo had just rescued the dwarves from the spiders when…

"Remus" Professor McGonagall approached me "will you help me a moment?"

"Certainly, Minerva" I set down my book but held on to my fudge pop, you know me I don't give up chocolate for anything "What can I do for you?"

"I need some more needles for my first years and I think they're on the top shelf of the supply cupboard but I can't reach to look."

"I'm quite positive they are up there" said Flitwick "and I certainly cannot reach them for her."

It never occurred to me to ask, if he knew they were up there, why didn't he use a summoning charm? All my life, I always did small tasks like that the Muggle way. Being a half-blood, I was raised to believe that doing some chores without magic was much more fulfilling. "I'll be happy to help, Minerva."

The three of us went out to the hall and I tried not to think about the last time I set foot in that ruddy supply cupboard. I went inside and reached up with my free hand to the top shelf "Is it labelled?"

"It should be" said McGonagall "but you may need both hands."

"All right" I put the fudge pop in my mouth and reached up my other hand.

"Actually" piped Flitwick "maybe it's somewhere on the floor, perhaps you could kneel…"

Without thinking I did so and reached for the boxes on the floor.

"I say, what do we have here?" at some point Dumbledore must have walked up.

I turned, on my knees, fudge pop still in my mouth to see McGonagall and Flitwick shaking with supressed laughter and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. It was then it hit me. I took the pop out of my mouth and stared at them in disbelief "Are you serious?" for some reason this made them crack up. I sighed "Very funny, I am shocked at you. You're supposed to be professional and I can't even believe this" I stepped out of the cupboard "you made me lose my appetite for chocolate. Shame on you," as an afterthought I added, "_Minnie._"

…

And that was the first time he called her Minnie. See I told you, it was funny. Now let's go back in time a ways and I'll tell you about another time Remus and I were having some fun in a cupboard, mmph! Remus, come on, this one's not that bad. I promise I'll give you a massage later.

Now this was actually just after we got together, and this was just before OWLs. Remus and I were coming back from the kitchens, just after curfew when we had to run and hide from Filch. Unfortunately, we did not have James's cloak, the reason escapes me.

"I think we lost him" Remus said once we had run into a dusty cupboard in an unused corridor. At least I think it was unused because we hadn't really been paying attention to where we running "but we'd better stay here a while to be safe."

I smiled and put my hand on his neck "We'd better make the most of it then," I whispered "you know, I love the way your eyes reflect the wand light, such a pretty gold." My wand was the only one lit and it was setting in one of the pockets of my robes.

He shivered "Yours shine silver."

I put my lips on his. The kiss was gentle at first but I deepened it immediately. He moaned and opened his mouth, I snaked in my tongue. Things were just starting to heat up when there was a knock on the door.

We pulled apart and stared at it "What the…?" we both mouthed. Just knowing Filch wouldn't knock, I figured it wasn't him so I opened the door.

The Headmaster stood there, twinkling his eyes "Hello boys, I certainly didn't expect to see you here this time of night." Did that mean he expected to see us there at any other time of day?

"Hello Headmaster" I said pleasantly, Remus on other hand was tense and a growl rose in the back of his throat.

"Remus" I whispered "It's the Headmaster."

"I see who it is" his voice was low and rough.

Dumbledore smiled "Is there a reason you two are in here after hours?"

"Is there a reason you knocked on a cupboard door?" I countered, though I knew I probably shouldn't have.

Dumbledore just continued to smile "I learned my lesson long ago. Sirius, you'd best take Remus back to Gryffindor Tower."

Wondering what this lesson was but at the same time not wanting to ask, I pulled Remus out of the cupboard "Yes Headmaster."

"I shall accompany you to the Fat Lady, we do not want you to get on Mister Filch's bad side."

"You mean he has a good side?" Remus grumbled.

I sighed and squeezed his hand "Calm down, Remus."

Fortunately he did "What's going on? Why are we…what?"

"I'll tell you later, Moony."

…

Sirius, that's enough. I've had my fill of supply cupboards. You promised me a massage.

All right, lie down, Moonlove and the hands of Sirius Black work their magic.

Well, of course there are more stories about supply cupboards, but you try getting Remus to talk about them. It was all I could do to get him to share these four. But don't you worry, I'll work on him and see what I can come up with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a very demanding werewolf waiting for me.

…

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please review, reviews feed the muses. Thank you, kindly.**

**TTFN**


End file.
